A Smuggler's Bet
by KiraTheStarling
Summary: When a smuggler places her bet on a Jedi, it's always bound to fail. *High T and could be switched to M*


**A/N: So here's what happens if your allowed to romance companions from other classes in Swtor, in this case, a Jedi Consular and Doc. YAY. **

***hides behind a shield and waits for the flames to come***

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Swtor, but I dont... so... all rights still belong to Bioware**

* * *

**A Smuggler's Bet**

"A-are you saying I don't know how to seduce?" the flustered Jedi Master questioned furiously as the smuggler flashed a smirk.

"Jedi are just…awful at flirting Asteria, it's like watching a Sith not kill someone then hugging them. It's odd and awkward"

Asteria grimaced at her sister, who obviously thought she was better at luring in men than anyone in the galaxy. Syrette may have that irresistibly adorable Corellian voice, the short flyaway brown hair, and nice curves but that didn't mean that Asteria couldn't do it.

"Look sis, we're on Nar Shaddaa; basically the planet that's holding up the title for "Fuck Center of the Galaxy", show me you can get laid tonight and I'll owe you 500 creds, and it better be a decent man; not some spice addict." Syrette challenged and picked up her glass of Corellian brandy to her lips.

The Jedi looked at her blankly; she expected something like this to pop up. Syrette tended to float around the cantina luring in the men like rancors while she just sat there. And since Asteria didn't drink, it only made it worse that she didn't even have alcohol in a cantina.

"Syrette, I…Do I really have to bed someone?" she asked weakly. The simple argument wasn't intended to turn out into some kind of bet that asked her to give her body to men, but knowing the smuggler, it was expected that she agreed.

Syrette set down the glass with a hard thud and sighed "Look, you don't have to get laid. Just make sure this guy you're gonna pick at least gets seduced in some way"

"Um… Seducing still leads to sex and sex leads to some consequences I'm-"

"Shut up and get your pretty little Jedi ass out there missy" Syrette smirked and gave her sister a push towards the buffet of eye candy that the smuggler was already drooling over. Something flicked in her mind and Syrette tapped Asteria's shoulder.

"Here" she said and gave her some sort of stim and a wink "To keep the consequences away just in case"

The Jedi gulped nervously and turned back to the crowd before her. It may not have seemed like it on the outside, but she was steaming with anger that she found she could not control. Not even with the Jedi Code it seems.

Asteria wandered through the crowds, hesitantly picking her way with the choices available. Ugh. This was just so incredibly _wrong _and against her morals, this was the corruption of the galaxy in its quietest form; and it sickened Asteria to even stand there and act like bait for the men and possibly women.

Behind her, she could feel Syrette's forest green eyes following her footsteps.

She despised this entire damn situation, and it wasn't helping that her sister wants her to break the Code. Hell, Asteria couldn't even get herself to curse! How was she supposed to get herself a man and seduce him enough to get him to have sex with her!?

_Okay… Okay… Calm… There is no passion, there is peace… there is no chaos there is harmony, there is no death, there is… my savior_

The Jedi almost dropped to her knees when she saw Archiban Kimble, the man otherwise commonly known as Doc, and the medic of her brother's crew. Syrette didn't know him- which she knew for sure. Maybe she did have a way out of this bet…

She strode to him as simply as she could to keep Syrette out of the range of suspicion, and smiled as his handsome face greeted her. Asteria hated to admit it, but he was delicious and piqued her interests to the point of where intimacy with him wasn't such a bad thing. She laughed mentally at the memory of her old Masters…oh if they knew what she was doing now…

"So, Asteria what are you doing in a cantina? Aren't Jedi usually around temples and meditating?" he asked

"Usually, and the reason I'm here is because my sister dragged me along and set me up in a bet" she murmured quietly. To her surprise, Doc looked concerned and actually seemed to take her seriously.

"What kind of bet?"

Asteria gave an excruciated sigh and put her hand over her eyes "A bet where Im supposed to get "laid", as she put it… And I-I was wondering if-if…" Doc took her hand away and held it gently.

"If you want me to help you relieve of this situation?"

She turned around to see Sy giving her a thumbs-up and a quick wink before facing the medic again, blushing and feeling her face get hotter every second she realized what she had to do. Great, just great…

"Well sweetheart, are we gonna go to the backrooms or am I going to have to carry ya over there?" Doc teased, leaning close to her ear and stoking the first flames of the burning inside her. Asteria nodded hastily.

"I can walk" she replied with as much dullness as she could keep in her trembling façade. He laughed tenderly and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze as they walked to the backrooms of the cantina. She couldn't say she was entirely uncomfortable with the spot she's been glued to, she and the medic where only two years apart, with him being 28 and her 25 so it didn't make anything awkward with the age; and it had been far too long since she first experienced pleasure. Although her mind still hammered her for going against the Code, and it was the main thing that kept bothering her no matter how much Asteria said to herself that this was the first and last time anything like this would ever happen in her life.

"Are you okay Ria? I know you're a Jedi and all, so… I don't mind taking it easy on you since this is probably your first time" he said, cupping her face. She didn't realize they had already made it to the room and that he had locked the door to make sure they had their privacy, but Asteria was glad he took care of it.

"No this isn't my first… And I appreciate your gentleness, but I have another request to ask of you if it's not too much…" She gazed into his subtle eyes with longing" I'm asking if you could at least pretend to love me tonight…"

Doc smiled and nodded "Well that's easy…" then kissed her. Asteria was overwhelmed at the passion he put into it, but fell into the pool of desire afterwards. He began taking off his own articles of clothing, until she was the only one needing to undress.

Slowly, Asteria pulled off her robes; but covered herself with her arms in embarrassment. Doc pulled away from their kiss, laughing breathily as he slowly eased her out of it. Their passion ended them up on the convenient bed placed in the dim room, gasping and panting in lust.

But something flickered in the Jedi's mind that caused her to place a finger on her lover's lips. She sat up and the medic looked at her in confusion.

"I can't do this Doc…" she whispered "It's not right, neither is it the person I am…"

"What about my promise of love for tonight?" he questioned

Asteria faced his sorrowful eyes and sighed "I-It's just not right for a Jedi to love like this… We defend the Republic and its people selflessly, and loving someone else can only shatter us in the end of it all" She gathered her robes from the floor and hastily put them on. Hurt emitted from the man beside her and she tried to stop the tears in the rim of her eyes as she began unlocking the door.

"Look, I know that Jedi aren't used to it, but you need love to survive. Without it, you're only getting crushed and hurt by your own need for it; I know how you feel Ria. I used to tell myself I didn't need anyone in my life and that Im better off leaving it with no strings attached, but I learned that it doesn't work like that. One woman I fell in love with died, and I realized how much of the galaxy turns to shit and dust once you have no one with you" she heard him say.

Asteria shook her head and left, closing the door behind her and marching past Syrette; not caring and just wanting to return to the safety of her ship. She didn't know if she would ever speak to the medic again, and she almost preferred it that way… Until she realized his words were true.

* * *

**A/N: And that marks when the Jedi finally realizes she's dating the wrong companion and goes back to flirting with Felix ._. **

**If you want me to add a little moar to this, feel free to review!**


End file.
